Battlefeild Earth 2454
by Beekeeper101
Summary: After Double D completed his latest invention an accedent causes him, Ed and Eddy to be sent into the video game world of Battlefeild Earth 2454 and with no way out the Ed's must depend on thier survival skills and the aid of their best friend Jack to help them from the out side world but will it be enough to to help the Ed's escape this vitrual death trap with their lives?
1. Chapter 1

It was a clear hot summer afternoon we find two friends in the basement of a green two story house, one wearing a green colored jacket and had short spiky brown hair who was watching the commercials on the television. While the other was in a black beanie with and orange hooded sweat shirt working on a experiment on the wooden table next to the bed.

"The year is 2454, Humanity faces extinction against an alien alliance known as The Congregate." The Announcer said.

" You can play as either a member of this alien alliance. Or you can join the ranks of the Orbital Defense Task Force and take a stand against The Congregate and save humanity."

"With a ground breaking four player co-op story line and massive online play there's no end to what all the critics are calling the best game of the year. So what are you waiting for get your own copy of Battlefield Earth 2454 today!"

"Oh boy oh boy." The young man said.

"Ed you shouldn't sit too close to the television like that it'll ruin your eye sight." The other young man said not even bothering to look away from his invention.

"But Double D you gotta check this game out!" Ed said as he pulled his friend away from his work.

"Ed you know how I feel about video games there nothing but…" Double D said.

"Oh my look at those graphics…..And all that technology in the game and….Wait what am'I saying Ed I have better things to do." Double D said as he went back to Ed's table to finish working on his invention.

"But Double D I want that game soooo baaaddd!" Ed whined.

Then from out of nowhere a tap from Ed's bedroom window could be heard. Curious as he was Ed went to investigate.

"Are ya gonna let us in or not Mono Brow?" A scratchy high pitched voiced asked.

"Eddy, Jack!" Ed said as he opened his bedroom window allowing his two other best friends to enter his room.

Eddy was a one foot shorter than the others and had short black hair and wore a yellow jacket with a red line running down the left side. Jack has long dark spiky hair that he keeps in a ponytail and was the same height as Double D he wore a black jacket, dark blue jeans and black and white convers.

"You guys will never guess what we just got!" Jack said as he reached into his backpack.

"Um um butter toast. No wait a chicken!" Ed said with a gleeful look on his face,. while everyone else gave Ed a questionable look.

"Um…Sorry big guy but not today." Jack replied.

"Aw..." Ed said with a disappointing tone.

"But I know this will cheer you up." Jack said with a big smile.

He then pulled out a videogame case with a futuristic solider fighting an alien that was twice his size surrounded by explosions, the title on the cover read. "Battlefield Earth 2454."

"NOOOOO WAAAAYYYY!" Ed shouted as he swiped the case out of Jack's hand.

"How on Earth did you two get that game?" Double D asked as he and Ed examined the game case.

"Oh we just helped some of the local pigeons around the neighborhood with their homework for a fee of course." Eddy said as he laid his elbow on Jacks shoulder.

"And by that he means I did all their homework while he just counted the money we got." Jack said in an annoyed tone.

"Hey Hey Hey we still got the game right?" Eddy asked.

"You're just lucky I've been waiting for months for this game." Jack replied.

"So you boys wanna break in this baby tonight?" Eddy asked as he took the case away from Ed.

"I do I do!" Ed said eagerly.

"Heck yeah!" Jack said.

"I…I don't know guys I really want to finish my newest invention." Double D said as he went back to work.

"Whatchya makin DD?" Jack asked.

"Just one moment…and….It's finished." Double D said as he placed his tools down and lifted his newest invention high and proudly. The device was a smooth steel cubed shaped device with and assortment of buttons on top and small projector in the front.

"Behold gentlemen The Instant Matter Transporter or IMT for short."

"Uhhh….What's it do Double D?" Ed asked.

"Well if my theories or correct then this device will allow anything from like oh say the television set, and teleport it here into the real world and vice versa."

"Cool does it work?" Jack asked.

"I'm not sure I haven't tried it out yet." Double D replied.

Just then a commercial for Chunky Puffs cereal came on the television.

"Oh Oh Double D can we try your Instant Mash Potato thingy on that commercial please." Ed asked with a puppy dog expression.

"It's called The Instant Matter Transporter and no I will not use my newest invention on such conventional items." Double D said as he grabbed a clear cloth and rubbed against his invention.

"Aww c'mon DD this could be the best time to test out your newest invention." Jack said

"And besides it's just a box of chunky puffs so if anything goes wrong then at least nothing too ban can happen." Eddy said as he and Ed were searching for Ed's Z station.

"We…Well I have been meaning to test this…' Double D said with a curious tone.

"Alright but only with the Chunky Puffs commercial understand!" Double D said in a demanding tone. Ed, Eddy and Jack nod their heads in agreement.

"Hey speaking of food I'll go and grab us some snacks from the kitchen while you guys get things set up." Jack said as he rushed out of the room.

Right as Jack left the room Ed and Eddy had found Ed's Z station and began to hook up the system to the television set while Double D was bringing The Instant Matter Transporter over to the television set as well.

Unknowing to him at the time his left shoelace was untied causing him to trip while losing his grip over his invention.

"ED GRAB THE MACHINE BEFORE IT BREAKS!" Double D shouted.

Ed quickly dove to the ground with all of the Z station's wires and attachments tied up around him and saved the Instant Matter Transporter.

Double D gave a sigh of relief as Ed placed Double D's invention safely next to the television.

"Thanks Ed." Double D said as he began to set up the IMT

"Aww it was nothing Double D."

"Hey Mono Brow would'ja mind hookin up the Z Station to the TV while your back there." Eddy asked as he helped Double D set up The IMT.

"You bet Eddy" Ed said.

"Oh and Ed whatever you do DON'T CROSS the Z station's wires with The IMT'S got it!" Double D said.

"Ummm…" Ed said as he held onto both the Z Station and The IMT's wires.

"What are ya waitin for Lumpy we ain't got all day!" Eddy shouted.

Ed quickly connected the wires in what he thought we're in their respected places, and after a few minutes the three friends had finally finished setting up their equipment.

"Finally we're done." Double D said as he brushed the sweat from his face.

"Good now let's test this baby and get to the game!" Eddy said while Ed sat eagerly behind his two friends.

"Alright now while I turn the IMT on can you guys find the Chunky Puffs Commercial?" Double D asked the others.

"Yeah yeah don't get your hat tied up in a knot Shock head." Eddy said as he and Ed searched the Channels for the commercial.

"We're not finding it Double D." Ed said in a discouraged tone."

"Too bad, oh well hey I got an idea let's just get to the game now c'mon!" Eddy said as he turned on the Z Station and placed the game inside.

"Aww alright Eddy just let me find the remote." Ed said as he Eddy and Double D searched Ed's room for the TV's remote.

As Ed searched the table where Double D was previously working on the IMT he found a shiny silver remote.

"Hey I found it guys!" Ed said as he began to press the buttons on the remote.

"ED WAIT THAT'S NOT YOUR TV'S REMOTE THAT'S THE REMOTE FOR THE IM…." Double D shouted but was too late.

The IMT was beginning to activate, the TV screen was fuzzy the Z station was shooting out electricity then a flash of light began to scan Ed, Double D, and Eddy and began to pixelate the three friends and transported them in a flash of light.

Moments later Jack returned while holding a massive pile of food in his arms.

"Hey guys I got the food, and what the heck was all the lightening and shaking…..Guys?" Jack said as he searched the room for his friends.

"Oh well they probably had to do somthin."Jack said to himself.

He then noticed that the Z station was all hooked up and that it was set to the main menu for Battlefield Earth 2454 on the Television screen.

"Well I bet the guys won't mind if I at least watch the first cut scene." Jack said with a sheepish grin.

Jack then grabbed one of the controllers and a pair of earphones with a built in microphone set and entered the campaign mode.

Meanwhile all three Ed's were found in three individual futuristic chambers.

"Ugh…What a ride." Eddy said as he rubbed his head. After he realized where he was he quickly tapped on the door of the chamber.

"Hey….Hey let me out!" Eddy shouted.

"Hey would you mind not shouting so loud!" Double D said.

"Double D is that you?" Eddy asked

"Eddy where's Ed?" Double D asked.

"I'm right between you guys." Ed replied.

"Double D what happened, where are we, and why are we in this weird metal bed things?" Eddy asked as he tapped on the door.

"I….I don't know the last thing I remember was that all three of us were in Ed's room getting the…Instant Matter Transporter ready." Double D said.

"Ed did you cross the Z station and the IMT's wires like I said not to?" Double D asked.

"I'm sorry Double D I didn't mean to Eddy made me nervous and I just wanted to get to the game." Ed said.

"Ed, Double D, Eddy is that you?" a familiar voice asked.

"Jack….Jack where are you?" Double D asked.

"I'm in Ed's room playing the game where are you guys?" Jack asked.

"I think we're in the….GAME!" Double D shouted.

"What that's impossible." Jack said.

"Well not really you see when we we're…" Double D said but was immediately cut off.

"ALL RIGHT YOU MAGGOTS RISE'N SHINE!" A deep husky voice said.

Then all of a sudden all the chambers began to open allowing the Ed's and Jack to exit the pods. Then they all followed each other in unison as they followed the husky voice.

"He Hey I can't control myself!" Eddy shouted.

"What's going on!" Double D asked.

"Guys guys guys relax it's just part of the cut scene. Jack assured his friends.

The group of friends were then brought to the deck of a high tech space ship hovering over a futuristic Earth as explosive lights engulfed the major cities.

Soon all them were met by a man in a white Major uniform.

"Alright men the day we feared has finally come. The Congregate have finally found the location of Earth and now have begun their genocidal campaign against mankind.

"What's this guy talking about?" Eddy asked.

"Shush!" Double D replied.

"The fate of mankind my rest upon the shoulders of us The Orbital Defense Task Force. And I have complete faith that we will not let them down. For you four are the best of the best that we have to offer."

"Wait we're the best?" Eddy asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Now we won't be able to send in any back up to you four until further notice, so until then you're on your own. But we we're able to set you boys up with the best armor and weaponry this military establishment has to offer. " The Major said.

"Wait I don't like where this is going." Double D said.

"So go out there and save humanity or die trying." The Major said.

The Ed's and Jack's avatar began to move by themselves into four more chambers where they were all suited up full body armor and matching helmets. But just before they all could leave the chambers a menu on the television screen came up and said "Please design you customary armor."

"Hey guys it looks like we can't continue unless we design our armor." Jack said.

"And will somebody please tell me what the heck is going on!"

"Well you see it's like this." Double D began to say and after a few minutes later he had had finished explaining the current situation to Jack.

"So the big guy messed with the IMT and sent you guys into the game?" Jack asked.

"That pretty much sums it up." Eddy replied.

"Then how come I didn't get sucked in with you guys?" Jack asked.

"I think it had to do with you not being in the room of the time IMT was activated." Double D replied.

"Well if the IMT sent you guys into the game can it bring you guys out?"

"I think so give it a shot." Double D said.

Jack then found the IMT and pressed the reverse switch but nothing happened Jack then pressed the same button but this time a message popped up on the TV screen.

"Hey guys the IMT isn't working but a pop up just came up." Jack said.

"What's it say?" Ed asked.

"Before you can play any of the online battles we highly suggest that you and your friends enjoy the online campaign mode first." Jack said

"Hmm…That must mean that the IMT was linked with Ed's internet at the moment we were sent into the game." Double D said.

"WHAT!" Ed shouted.

"So does this mean that we have to beat the game before we can get outta here?" Eddy asked.

"I'm afraid so." Double D said.

"Gawww that's just great." Eddy said.

"Guys guys we can do this remember all times we've spent playing video games together. We know each other's strategies we know how to survive in games like this, we're a team we can do this!"

There was a moment of silence between the group of friends until Eddy picked up the conversation.

"Alright Jack we only have one thing to say."

"And that is?"

"GET US SUIT UP!" All three Ed's said in unison.

"You bet!" Jack replied as he pulled up each of their armors on the TV screen.

Eddy had his armor colored a golden yellow with a green dollar sign in the middle of the chest plate and cent signs placed on his shoulder plates. Double D had his armor colored a reddish orange with a white colored atomic symbol placed on his chest plate. Ed had his armor colored green with white colored eagle head symbol on his chest plate. Jack had his avatars armor colored black with a wolf howling at a crescent moon symbol that he colored white on the chest plate.

Finally after taking in all of their suggestions for their armor Jack had finished setting him and his friends up and started the game.

"Good I see that all your armors fit you all perfectly." The Major said.

"Now we aren't able to bring the ship any more close to the planet so we'll have to send you via escape pods and you'll find that we place an array of weapons inside you pods as well."

Soon the Ed's and Jack could feel their escape pods preparing to be sent to the earth below.

"God speed soldiers." The Major said as he saluted the four friends.

Then each of their pods were sent crashing down to the earth below hurdling speeds. The rush and exhilaration felt all too real to the Eds.

"Oh man I'm so jealous of you guys right now!" Jack said as he laughed into the microphone set.

"WELL WHY DON'T YOU COME AND TRY THIS FOR YOURSELF!" Eddy shouted.

"I….I THINK I'M GONNA BE ILL." Double D said.

"OH BOY THIS IS GONNA BE JUST LIKE THE TIME WE FOUGHT OF THOSE ROBOT BOUNTY HUNTERS!" Ed shouted with glee.

Then after a few minutes of falling the four friends were beginning to see the ground coming closer to them.

"BRACE FOR IMPACT FELLOW!" Double D shouted.

Then finally the four friends crashed down into the streets of a futuristic city. A puff a smoke came from each of their pods as they began to exit their pods.

"Ugh…." Eddy said as he crawled out of his pod.

"Let's….Never do that again!" Double D said as he leaned against the side of his pod.

"I don't know what you guys are talking about that was hoot!" Jack said with glee.

"LET'S GO AGAIN LET'S GO AGAIN!" Ed said.

But just as the three Eds tried to regain their composure a blue crystal like bullet came out of nowhere and penetrated one of the escape pods. Soon a swarm of aliens in all shapes and sizes in blue colored armor surrounded the group of friends with their weapons all locked onto them.

"Everyone get back into your pods and grab your weapons." Jack shouted as he and the others ran back into their pods while the aliens began to fire.

Jack was the first to reach his weapons and was able to grab a grenade.

"Everyone stand back." Jack said as he made his avatar throw the grenade.

"FRAG OUT!" Jack shouted.

Then right after he threw the grenade a small explosion took out a small portion of the aliens. Then Ed, Double D, and Eddy were able to grab their weapons and aid Jack in fending off the aliens.

Each of them we're armed with a high tech hand guns and massive machine guns along with multiple hand grenades.

The group of friends were able to quickly counter the aliens and forced them back away from the crash site.

"I'm a pacifist not an alien hunter!" Double D said as he used his machine gun.

"Don't worry DD they're only computer codes and data." Jack said as he threw another grenade.

"Oh well in that case. DIE ALIENS DIE!" Double D shouted.

"He guys I see a Road Runner up the road we can get to the next level with that!" Ed shouted.

Then an alien threw a glowing bomb towards the group of friends and as it landed in the middle of the crash site it began to beep.

"MOVE MOVE MOVE!" Eddy shouted.

Then all four friends leapt from the crater as the bomb exploded in a bluish explosion. The three friends had reached the Road Runner where Eddy took the wheel, while Double D sat in the front passenger seat with his machine gun tightly held in hand. While Ed sat on the bed of the vehicle using his machine gun to shoot down any oncoming aliens while Jack took hold of the Road Runners turret to help Ed fight off the aliens.

"PUNCH IT!" Jack shouted.

Eddy then pushed his foot down on the accelerator and drove his friends away from the aliens and deeper into the destroyed city where the adventure continues.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Hours had passed by since Jack and the three Ed's had escaped the Congregates ambush. The four friends had found refuge in an abandon building deep within the ruined city, where they all sat around a small pit fire that the Eds made.

"Jack any luck on finding us some cheat codes yet?" Eddy asked as he poked a stick into the fire to move the pieces of wood around.

Then from the outside world Jack was quickly typing away on Ed's computer as he searched for anyway he could help his friends.

"Rrrgggh…..Sorry Eddy the game is too new, no other players have found any cheat codes yet." Jack said in a disappointing tone.

"That's just great." Eddy said as he threw the stick into the fire while Double D just stared into the glowing flames.

"Hang on…OF CORSE WHY DIDN'T I THINK OF THIS SOONER!" Double D shouted.

"What is it Double D?" Ed asked while he was standing guard by the entrance.

"Jack I just remembered that I created another invention called The Digital Encryption Scanner. If you can grab it from my room and hook it into the Z station, it should be able to read and download all if the game's cheat codes." Double D said eagerly.

"Great but there's one problem guys." Jack said.

"What's that Jack?" Double D asked.

"Well for one thing it's twelve in the morning over here in the real world, and I highly doubt that Double D's parents would let me into their house at this late hour and ransack his room for an invention."

"Well then …..Just bring us over to Double D's house and we'll tell them." Eddy said.

"Sure I'll just carry Ed's flat screen all the way over to Double D's house. And let their son and his friends tell them how they literally got sucked into a video game." Jack said in a sarcastic tone.

"Great let's get started!" Eddy eagerly.

"YOU IDIOT THAT WOULDN'T WORK!" Both Double D and Jack shouted.

"Wait what do you mean?" Eddy asked in a confused tone.

"Think about it Eddy, if Jack unplugs everything while we're still in the game then we could end up being trapped in here…Forever!" Double D said in an ominous tone.

Then both Ed and Eddy swallowed a nervous lump down their throats.

"So until we can get out of here I suggest to Jack to not unplug anything." Double D added.

"Got it DD." Jack replied.

"So for the time being I think we should all get some rest." Double D said as he laid his body on the ground next to the fire.

Eddy gave of a yawn as he laid his upper body against a fallen pillar.

"Sock Head's right we should get a lil shut eye."

Ed joined his friends by the fire while still holding on to his machine gun in case of an emergency.

"Hey Ed I'm gonna crash at your place tonight got any spare blankets and pillows in your closet?" Jack asked as he made his way to Ed's closet.

"WAIT JACK DON'T!" Both Double D and Eddy shouted.

Then as Jack opened the closet's doors a massive pile of food came crashing down on top of the un-expecting teen.

"Jack are you alright?" Eddy asked as he and Double D gave a small giggle.

As Jack dug himself out of the massive pile of food he held onto a half-eaten sandwich in his right hand.

"I KNEW YOU TOOK MY SANDWICH LAST WEEK ED!" Jack shouted in an angry and annoyed tone.

"Uh…..Ed's not here right now please leave a message after the beep…." Ed replied in an uneasy tone.

After Jack had cleaned the mess of food he found some spare blankets and pillows which he used to make a bed next to the television set.

"Good night guys." Jack said as he placed the headset next to his pillow.

"Night Jack." All three Eds said in unison.

As the four friends began to sleep the un-expecting teens were not aware of a small band of Congregate Aliens secretly watching them from a nearby building.

"Should we take those brats now general Zexon?" A Congregate alien asked.

"No!" General Zexon replied in an eerie voice.

"Sire?" The Congregate alien asked in a confused tone.

"What's the challenge of fighting an opponent if we don't face them at full strength? We shall let them rest, but when dawn approaches we shall begin the hunt." The general said as he walked away.

As the hours had passed by Ed tossed and turned in his sleep as nightmarish visions haunted his dreams. The visions were of his friends being struck down one by one by Congregate aliens while they laughed in an evil manor.

The last vision he had was of his friends lifeless bodies being drowned in pools of their own blood as he cried out in a blood curdling scream. Ed quickly awoke himself from his slumber, his breath was quick and heavy and he was drenched in cold sweat.

"Huff…Huff…..Oh thank God it was only a dream." Ed said as he brushed the beads of sweat.

But just as he was about to return to his slumber and ominous feeling swept through Ed.

"Guys….Guys wake up." Ed quietly said as he began to shake all his friend's unconscious bodies.

As Double D and Eddy slowly woke from their slumber Ed shook Jack's avatar unaware that Jack was sound asleep in the real world.

"C'mon Jack wake up!" Ed said in a nervous tone.

"Why'dja wake us up so early Mono Brow?" Eddy asked as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

Then two blue glowing bombs came out of nowhere and landed right in front of the entrance.

"OH CRAP!" Eddy shouted as he and the others ran away from the explosives while Ed carried Jack's avatar, then as the bombs went off they set the building on fire in a bluish flame.

"JACK WAKE UP JAAAAAAAAAAACK!" All three Ed's shouted in unison.

Hearing his friends cries for help awoke Jack from his slumber.

"Hey what's with all the racket?" Jack asked.

But as Jack watched the television screen he saw the chaotic scene that was unfolding.

"Oh man, hang on guys!" Jack shouted as he put on his headset and grabbed his controller.

A small group of Congregate aliens stormed the building, firing off all their weapons towards the four friends. Jack's avatar came back to life as it quickly and grabbed his hand gun from his side.

"Sorry I'm late guys." Jack said as he made his avatar fire back against the Congregate aliens.

"Thanks for finally joining the party sleeping beauty." Eddy shouted in a sarcastic tone.

"Well you know the old saying, The party doesn't start till I walk in." Jack replied.

Then as the four friends were distracted, one of the aliens shot a crystal bullet straight into Eddy's right shoulder.

"Arrrr!" Eddy shouted as he held onto hisshoulder.

"EDDY!" Ed shouted.

He quickly came to his friend's aid where he pulled the crystal bullet out of Eddy's shoulder while Eddy cried out in pain. After Ed had successfully pulled the bullet out from Eddy's shoulder, he held onto the crystal in anger tightening his grip around it as his fist began to shake.

"TAKE THIS YOU FREAKS!" Ed shouted as he threw the crystal into the air as it spun straight into the same alien's head.

"Eddy are you alright?" Double D asked as he and Jack came to the side their wounded friend.

"NO IT FRICK'EN HURTS DOUBLE D!" Eddy shouted in pain.

"Wait should it supposed to hurt?" Double D asked himself.

"Double D it says that Eddy is still bleeding and his health bar is still going down." Jack said.

"Does it look like I have a background in medical treatment?" Double D shouted in a sarcastic yet angry tone.

"Actually according to your character's bio you do." Jack replied.

"It says that your character has special compartments in your armor that holds medical equipment."

Double D then searched his armor until a secret compartment inside his left shoulder plate reviled a small compartment filled with medical equipment. He quickly grabbed a small vile of medicinal gel which he injected into the area where Eddy was shot in. The gel began to seal his wound and immediately stopped his bleeding.

"There at least the bleeding stopped." Double D said with a sigh of relief.

"Thanks…..Sock Head." Eddy said as he slipped into unconsciousness.

"Guys we need to get outta here fast the place is gonna collapse soon!" Jack said as he and Ed shot down two more aliens.

"Get to the Road Runner Double D. Me and Jack we'll cover you guys!" Ed shouted.

"We're not leaving without you guys!" Double D shouted as he lifted Eddy off the ground.

"Don't worry I got the big guy's back just get Eddy outta here now!" Jack shouted.

Double D didn't argue but instead agreed to his friends plan and carried Eddy into the back of the building. Where he placed his unconscious body into the front passenger seat and turned on the military vehicle.

As more of the Congregate forces entered the building Double D crashed the Road Runner through the wall.

"Get in fellows!" Double D shouted.

Ed and Jack quickly got into the vehicle while avoiding fire from the Congregate.

"NO OUR FOOD IS ESCAPING!" A Congregate alien shouted.

"EAT LEAD YOU CREEP!" Jack shouted as he took hold of the turret and shot a stream of bullets towards the aliens.

"Jack would you kindly open the front door?" Double D asked as he shifted the Road Runners gear.

"On it DD!" Jack said as he fired the turret at the entrance and created a massive escape hole.

Then as Double D pushed against the accelerator, Ed pulled out two grenades and threw them straight into a weakened pillar as the group of friends drove off. The force of the explosion caused not only the pillar to collapse but also the entire building as well, crushing all Congregate aliens inside the building.

"Now what?" Double D said as he drove the group of friends through the empty streets of the city.

"Well right now we gotta find shelter and tend to Eddy's wound. I highly doubt that gel will last much longer." Jack replied.

"What about Double D's encyclopedia thingy?" Ed asked.

"It's called The Digital Encryp….."

"NO TIME TO GET TECHNICAL DD!" Jack shouted.

"And as for DD's invention, I'll head over to his place and grab it once we've taken care of Eddy." Jack replied.

"Okay then, but where can we go for some shelter?" Ed asked?

Jack then turned to the video game's menu and searched the map of the local area.

"If Double D keeps driving us in this direction then we'll hit a mountain range about thirty miles outside the city." Jack said.

"There's got to be a cave or something there that we can hide in for the time being" Double D replied.

Just then a shadow of a Congregate ship was creeping up towards the four friends. Ed quickly turned his head and was shocked to find that there were four ships chasing after them, three small standard fighter ships and a large carrier ship.

"Double D you better step on it!" Jack said in an uneasy tone.

Double D then turned his attention into the rear view mirror and was equally shocked to find the Congregate ships were chasing them.

"We can't go any faster!" Double D shouted as he pushed against the accelerator.

Then the four Congregate ships pulled ahead and surrounded the Road Runner as it drove into a local desert outside the city. Then they all lowered themselves to where they were flying only a few feet off the ground with the carrier flying right in front of the four friends. As the carrier opened its rear hatch, a platform extended from beneath the entryway. Allowing a mysterious Congregate alien twice the size of any alien that the four friends had seen, wearing red color full body armor to walk towards Double D and the others.

"Whoa big alien!" Ed said as he stared in awe.

"Who is that?" Double D asked.

"Don't know but if he tries anything funny he'll get a face full of lead!" Jack said as he aimed the turret towards the carrier.

"GREETINGS PATHETIC EARTHLINGS!" The alien shouted.

"AS YOU ARE AWARE WE HAVE YOUR VEHICLE SURROUNDED, AND THAT WE HAVE WOUNDED ONE OF YOUR COMRADES SO THERE IS NO POINT IN CONTINUING THIS LITTLE GAME OF CAT AND…."

Just as the alien general was declaring his victory over the four friends, a bullet came flying out of nowhere and glazed against the general's helmet.

The three friends then turned their attention towards the origin of the projectile only to find that it was Eddy who had shot at the general.

"Huff…Huff…I…. I may be down….but I'm not out yet you alien freak!" Eddy said as he held onto his shoulder.

The force of the bullet had crushed the side of general Zexon's helmet. The now enraged alien tore off his helmet, revealing a lizard like alien hidden inside the armor, screeched in a high pitched tone.

"BIG LIZARD!" Ed shouted with a frighten look on his face.

"ALRIGHT I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF LIZARD LIPS HERE!" Jack shouted as he fired the turret at the carrier.

The general quickly retreated inside the carrier but not before Jack was able to damage the rear engines of the ship.

"General Zexon…..The Earthlings have damaged our rear engines if we don't retreat now we'll have to risk an emergency landing!" A Congregate alien shouted.

General Zexon growled in anger as he clenched his fist until it began to shake.

"Fine bring us back to the rendezvous point immediately!" the general said.

"ATTENTION ALL UNITS THIS IS GENERAL ZEXON1! MY CARRIER HAS BEEN DAMAGE AND I MUST FALL BACK. ELIMINATE THOSE PATHETIC EARTHLINGS, BURN THEIR HIDES AND WE SHALL OFFER THEM TO THE GRAND COUNCIL AS SPOILS OF OUR VICTORY!" The general shouted.

Then as Zexon's ship flew higher into the sky, the three fighter ships stood behind and prepared themselves for battle.

Seeing this Jack fired the turret at the oncoming ships but proved to be futile compared to the speed of the fighters.

"Crap I can't keep up with those little buggers!" Jack said as he continued to fire at the Congregate ships.

Then one of the ships had fired a laser beam straight towards the Road Runner. But Double D's quick thinking helped the group of friends avoid the attack. Double D quickly turned his attention towards Eddy as he held onto his shoulder even more tighter.

"D….Double D….That gel stuff…..is starting to wear off." Eddy said in a weaken tone.

"He's right DD his health bar is starting to drop again." Jack said.

"Hold on just give me a second to think!" Double D shouted.

"We don't have a minute DD we have think of something fast otherwise Eddy will be good as dead and our hides will be cooked!" Ed said as he and Jack continued to fire at the Congregate ships.

Just as the group of friends and the Congregate aliens had reached the mountainside, a mysterious communication was coming through the Road Runner's radio transmitter.

"Attention unidentified vehicle you are entering a restricted area state your business now or you will be shot down!" The voice said.

"DD I THINK YOU BETTER GET THAT!" Jack shouted.

"Just hang on!" Double D replied as grabbed onto the communicator.

"Hello, Hello We are currently being pursued by Congregate forces. And one of our comrades is injured, can you please help us?" Double D asked.

There was no response at first but after a few minutes the mysterious voice replied.

"Alright there is an entrance into our headquarters is located deep within a canyon just up the road that your vehicle is currently traveling on, and don't worry about those Congregate fighters we'll take them out." The voice said.

As the group of friends had entered a canyon deep within the mountainside they had found a steel door just like the person from the communicator said. As the massive door began to open an arsenal weapons appeared on each side of the canyon walls, and opened fire against the congregate ships obliterating the alien ships.

The room that Jack and the others had entered was dark and quite, a little more so than Ed preferred.

"Gu….Gu….Guys….." Ed asked in a quivering way.

"Yeah big guy?" Jack asked.

Suddenly rows and rows of lights on the celling came on and the room which turned out to be some sort of massive bunker, was being flooded by mysterious forces each were armed with similar weapons to Jack and the Eds. Each of them aimed their weapons towards the Road Runner.

Just as Jack and the others were about to grab their weapons a kunai knife came flying straight into the hood of the Road Runner. Followed by a mysterious woman in what looked like out dated armor that was originally created by the ODFT.

"Alright boys I just wanna know one thing!" The woman said as she stood on top of the Road Runner with her hand gun aimed right at Double D.

"Why have you Orbital Defense Punks come to my secret headquarters?"


End file.
